


Lazy Afternoons

by arabmorgan



Series: The Original High [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: Having sex is cool and all, but Tony just has to go one better and have sex for science.





	1. Study 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing that I always intended to do but never got around to doing. It's just smut (there is no science; do not be deceived).
> 
> This might only be porn, but reading at least Heat of the Night before this would be recommended, I guess? Otherwise, all you have to know is that Loki's semen has aphrodisiac-like effects on humans (I honestly snickered after typing this out, it all sounds so ludicrous and I apologise).

> **Research topic:**

“See, the thing is that ingesting a full load completely negates the refractory period, but also makes me a caveman. On the other hand, touching a few drops just makes me kinda horny, so what we want is to find the perfect balance of a short refractory period _and_ staying in control of myself.”

Loki grunted. “You talk too much, Stark.”

Tony grinned unrepentantly. “That’s not what you were saying last night when I was shouting your name.”

The god looked like he was barely managing not to roll his eyes, and settled for shutting them instead, hips rolling involuntarily as Tony’s fingers continued to stroke almost idly along his shaft.

“We can bet on it. Winner gets a blowjob anywhere, _anytime_ he wants,” Tony announced triumphantly. “You can’t tell me that doesn’t turn you on.”

Loki sighed.

> **Method:**

“This is most undignified,” the god complained, looking distinctly sulky as he stood at the end of the bed, jerking himself off with quick, efficient motions.

Tony sat cross-legged to the side, out of the line of fire, bouncing slightly in excitement. His cock was flaccid between his thighs, having emptied itself just a few minutes ago.

“Aw, come on, Lokes, don’t you want to know more about how this works?” he wheedled, with all the confidence of someone who knew he was going to get his way anyway. “This could totally rejuvenate our sex life!”

“Our sex life,” Loki growled somewhat jerkily, “as you put it, hardly needs _rejuvenation_.”

“If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna get hard again and all your effort will go to waste,” Tony pointed out, in a sing-song tone. “You don’t know how _good_ you look right now.”

Loki shot him a glare, even as a sharp exhalation abruptly escaped and semen splattered onto the once-pristine white sheets.

Immediately, Tony scrambled onto his knees and shuffled forward, swiping a finger lightly through the warm patch of viscous liquid.

“Mm.” He closed his eyes, feeling the low, almost-familiar hum of desire begin to snake through him. The bed dipped to his left, and he felt Loki’s sharp chin come to rest on his shoulder, one hand sliding slowly over his side and down to his groin.

“Not quite there yet,” the god informed him fussily, as if he _couldn’t tell_ on his own.

“You seem pretty invested all of a sudden,” he said, a little startled at how husky his voice sounded.

Loki chose not to respond, only tapped at the head of his still-soft cock with pointed impatience.

He trailed a second fingertip through the semen, feeling it drip down between his fingers, tipping his head back against Loki with a strangled-sounding moan. This was worse than feeling aroused _and_ being hard – at least he could _do_ something about being horny if he actually _had_ an erection.

Without waiting, he coated a third fingertip in the rapidly cooling liquid, and immediately, he swore that he could literally feel the blood _rush_ downwards, leaving him light-headed with need.

“Ah.” Loki sounded supremely satisfied to feel Tony rapidly swelling in his hand, his head dipping to nip sharply along Tony’s neck.

“Hold on,” he gasped, very much needing to be more than half-hard. “One more, let’s go with magic number four.” He reached out blindly, dipping a fourth finger and clenching his fist, smearing his palm with stickiness – and yup, he was hard as hell now.

> **Results:**

Without even the slightest bit of warning, Loki bit down hard on his shoulder. Tony let out a strangled yelp, jerking in the god’s hold, only to find himself being pushed down onto the bed, thigh landing on the cool remains of Loki’s come – which, _ew_.

“Be still,” Loki ordered, the corner of his mouth slanting upwards in a decidedly playful smirk.

“But you _bit_ me!” Tony complained, pouting half-heartedly even as he stilled his uncomfortable squirming. Most of his attention was focused on what Loki’s hand was doing, and the way the god was positioning himself carefully over Tony.

The way he slowly sank down, hole still very slightly loose from their previous round, but freshly slick in a way that could only be attributed to magic.

“Enjoying yourself, aren’t you,” Tony grumbled accusingly, fists clenched in an effort to stop himself from clawing at the sheets. Loki continued to look calmly amused, the muscles in his thighs contracting hypnotically as he lifted himself slowly on and off Tony’s straining cock.

“Kiss me,” he said sharply, wrapping his hands around Loki’s neck as the god acquiesced easily, bending enough for their lips to meet in a way that bordered on violent. He tangled his clean hand in Loki’s hair, holding the god in place as he thrust his hips upwards, his groan raw and muffled.

The first thrust obviously took Loki by surprise; their lips parted ways messily, still trailing saliva as the god jerked forward over Tony with a short gasp. Then he wriggled backwards, pressing into the uncontrolled force of Tony’s motions, grinding back with a low, pleased whine.

He knew that he was being rougher than he usually was, but Loki’s expression was open and uncontrolled, set with wild pleasure as Tony slammed in and out of him as fast as he could humanly manage.

Tightening his grip, he wound his fingers through the thick black locks, fixing his eyes on Loki’s face. The god looked distantly intent, rubbing his own erection against Tony’s stomach in time with each thrust. The friction of their dry skin sat on the verge of pain, but Loki hardly seemed to notice, caught up in chasing his own pleasure.

“You gonna…come?” he murmured breathlessly.

Loki’s gaze slid up to his, his eyes suddenly very green. “Should I?” he purred, laying a hand on Tony’s chest, long fingers splayed out possessively.

“Come on me, and you’re the one who’s going to have to deal with it,” Tony retorted, slowing to catch his breath until he was pressing into Loki with long, languid strokes.

The god laughed at that, light and fleeting, and Tony felt his own expression soften at that single moment of vulnerability. He pulled Loki down for another long kiss, this one deeper and slower, before the god nuzzled into his neck and he felt the graze of teeth against his skin.

“Didn’t know you were such a biter,” he muttered, amused, letting his eyes fall shut and leaving Loki’s undulating hips to drive him to orgasm. He was still undeniably hard, but the hot burn of animal lust had faded by now, his hand crusted with dry grit.

Loki rode him lazily, clearly taking delight in almost tipping him over the edge before dragging him back fighting and cursing, balls tight and aching. He finally spilled when the god sat fully back on his pelvis, clenching rhythmically around him with that incorrigibly wicked smirk lighting his face.

Loki clambered off him a moment later, and Tony heard the god’s quiet gasps as he came on the sheets, feeling him shake through the foot hooked around Tony’s calf.

When Loki returned to his side, head meeting the pillow heavily, he slung a leg carelessly over Tony, and he felt the wetness of his own come streaking the inside of the god’s thigh.

“We should go take a shower,” he sighed, shifting closer and flinging an arm over Loki’s chest.

“We should,” Loki agreed solemnly, fingers kneading lightly along the curve of Tony’s shoulder. He could tell by the stinging ache of the touch that the god was tracing the bite marks he had placed there himself.

They lay there in silence for a long while more anyway, drowsy and contented, until finally the thickening musk of sweat and sex chased Tony right out of bed and into the bathroom, with Loki padding along after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubiously fun fact: I started off with 'hypothesis' instead of 'research topic' as the first header, but no hypothesis was made and I had to change it for the sake of being spuriously scientifically accurate.


	2. Study 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I completely forgot to post this, oops. 
> 
> I've been working on a post-Civil War Frostiron thing, but it's coming along so slowly I doubt I'll be done with it this year. Ah well.

> **Research topic:**

“Come on, you _know_ you want to!” Tony turned slightly, shooting Loki a very coy look over his shoulder and wiggling his butt in the air as he did so. “Is this or is this not tempting?”

“If I should be unable to hold myself back,” Loki started uncertainly – but he was already migrating forward as if in response to a magnetic pull, one hand coming to rest on Tony’s hip and the other tracing the curve of his ass.

“If we lowly humans can manage the self-control to pull out, so can you,” Tony said firmly.

Loki was silent for another minute, but Tony didn’t push it. The god’s hands were roaming all over his ass and down his legs, little strokes and caresses that felt both soothing and oddly impersonal – he wasn’t sure if he felt like an animal being put up for sale or like a guy being felt up by his boyfriend.

He tilted his head back a little, more hesitant now. “Lokes?”

In response, Loki began to strip, his expression a confusing mix of anticipation and resignation. “If I release in you,” he repeated, and Tony impatiently cut him off.

“Then you can wash my ass out in the shower.” He grinned, turning and rising up onto his knees so he could settle his arms over Loki’s shoulders. “I love you, seriously.”

The god rolled his eyes imperiously, but a faint flush rose up his neck all the same.

“I just want to know how much more potent internal application is as compared to external. Maybe it lasted so long the first time because I digested it or something.” Loki visibly winced at that, and Tony forged onward in an attempt to pacify. “After this, you’re free to use seven condoms at once if you want to. It’s _your_ dick.”

This time, the roll of Loki’s eyes was wholly sardonic.

> **Method:**

“ _Jesus_ , Loki.” Tony clenched his teeth, fingers curling claw-like into the sheets as the god pounded into him with what felt like the force of a battering ram. He swore he could feel his brains turning into mush in his skull with how much he was being jerked around.

“I – you are very tight,” Loki said, apropos of nothing. He sounded noticeably breathless, and Tony took advantage of the momentary reprieve to press his forehead to the bed, exhaling a long breath.

“Gotta slow down, Lokes,” he huffed, pressing his cheek to the smooth fabric. “I’m gonna puke if you keep this up.” He wasn’t usually one to admit to not being able to keep up in bed, but _really_.

He felt Loki pull out of him, and the next thing he knew, the god had crawled onto the bed alongside him, sharp features taut with apologetic anxiety. With a sigh, he lowered himself fully onto the bed and stretched out, feeling the ache in his knees from being quite literally pummelled into the mattress.

“Stark?” Loki’s tone was much too cautious for his liking, and he summoned a genuine, if slightly self-deprecating, smirk in an effort to wipe that kicked-puppy look off the god’s face.

“I’m alright. Just feeling a bit, you know, cross-eyed.” He gave a shrug, turning to look up at the ceiling. “Getting too old for this doggy style shit.”

Loki shifted closer and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, an apology and an open display of affection all in one.

Turning his head just a fraction, his lips slid neatly into position against Loki’s, their tongues immediately seeking each other out. He pulled lightly at Loki’s shoulder, and the god took the hint, rising and taking his place between Tony’s legs so that he had to tip his chin back to continue the kiss.

“So,” he said when they finally broke apart, grinning and locking his ankles together at the small of Loki’s back, “shall we continue where we left off?”

Loki’s only reply was a devilish smirk, his cock already prodding insistently against Tony’s ass.

The pace the god set was almost painfully slow at first, an expression of comical concentration on his face as he gripped Tony’s hips gently, eyes fixed on the sight of his own glistening cock disappearing into Tony’s stretched hole.

Tony just closed his eyes, fisting his own shaft slowly until Loki decided to up the pace. Then he simply lay back, gasping and cursing with every spare breath, listening to Loki’s harsh pants and the wet slap of their joining when he couldn’t do anything more than moan unintelligibly.

“ _Tony_ ,” Loki hissed, an endearment and a warning both, and then he pulled out and ropes of come splattered hotly across Tony’s chest and stomach without even a moment to spare. A drop hit his chin and he scrunched his eyes shut; right, _that_ was why he’d wanted to start off doggy style.

> **Results:**

His eyes snapped open with a choked-sounding whimper, but Loki’s hand was already on his cock, motions firm and well-practiced. He came almost immediately, still sensitive from the memory of the god’s thick length buried inside him.

The relief was instant. He was already hardening again like some demon jack-in-the-box, but his mind was decidedly clearer than the night he had climbed all over Loki like a sexed-up rabbit. At least he didn’t feel like he would keel over on the spot if he didn’t get some sexual stimulation right away.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered to himself, unsure if he was even speaking coherently as he pushed himself upright, launching himself at Loki with single-minded intent.

The god seemed mostly relieved that Tony wasn’t a mindless, blubbering mess that he would have to satisfy, and took the assault with good grace, tipping over so that his head was right by the edge of the bed.

“Lube,” Tony muttered distractedly, rutting single-mindedly against Loki’s stomach while looking around in an extremely ineffectual manner. “Lokes, where’s the lube?” He was quite aware that he sounded completely deranged, but somehow he was unable to bring himself to care.

There was definite amusement lacing Loki’s tone when he replied coolly, “There is no need for that.” He tilted his hips up in an open invitation, pale fingers spreading himself lewdly to reveal his already-lubricated hole.

“You,” Tony said hoarsely, gripping on to Loki’s thighs and abruptly wedging the head of his cock into the god’s tight passage, “are _perfect_.”

Loki eyed him, green gaze half-lidded with satisfaction. With a grunt of effort, Tony thrust in fully in one smooth stroke, but even that barely jarred the god; his head rocked back slightly, but that was all.

He set a punishing pace immediately, the dark curl of lust still heating him from within. He had hardly cleared his head in the aftermath of his next orgasm before he was thickening again, hips driving forward once more.

Loki took it all without complaint, head thrown back, Tony’s name spilling off his lips in barely audible moans the only sign of his enjoyment. That, and the erection that again curved hot and red against his own stomach.

They remained in that position for what felt to Tony like a long, long time, all his attention focused on the movement of his own hips and Loki’s clenching heat. He only thought of stopping when the soreness of every stroke finally threatened to overwhelm his pleasure, despite the god’s well-lubricated passage.

He thrust hard and came once more with a breathless wince, pausing to clear his head before pulling out and collapsing awkwardly away from Loki, wiping hurriedly at his come-splattered front.

Even then, he remained motionless for a long minute, welcoming the sudden calm that suffused his mind even though he was still panting like he had just run a marathon. He was aware of Loki still sprawled beside him, just as still, and eventually he lifted his head to see exactly what the god was up to.

The sight threatened to steal his breath away all over again.

Loki was exactly where he’d left him, legs spread carelessly, come trickling out of his stretched hole and onto the bed. A thin string of pre-come hung from the tip of his cock, collecting on the flat planes of his stomach. The god himself was watching Tony lazily from behind slitted eyes, clearly waiting.

He looked utterly debauched and absolutely filthy, and Tony found it all exceedingly hot.

“Did I keep you waiting, your highness?” he murmured, crawling back between Loki’s legs and immediately closing his mouth around the head of the god’s cock, sucking indulgently at it as he slowly, slowly slid his mouth down the length, lips stretching to accommodate the familiar girth.

Eyes flicking upwards, he saw that Loki’s eyes were now tight shut, mouth open as his breath came in small, measured gasps.

Grinning now, he took the god’s full length into his mouth, throat convulsing when Loki’s cock met the back of his throat. He could feel Loki himself quivering beneath his touch, and he performed the little hum that he knew the god loved, that vibrated the walls of his throat against the hot flesh resting against it.

Loki jerked, hips thrusting – somehow, he could never stop that particular reflex – but Tony was already pulling back, almost laughing. As he licked his way up and down the god’s shaft, he pushed three fingers easily into Loki’s hole, pressing in up to the knuckles, determined to pull more of those throaty moans from the silently writhing god.

“C’mon,” he murmured, voice stifled around Loki’s cock, head bobbing up and down with dogged determination. His fingers thrust in and out slowly, feeling for that one spot that would steal away every remaining ounce of the god’s composure.

“ _Tony_ ,” Loki groaned at last, a knee nudging insistently at his shoulder until he drew back. His damp fingers came to rest around the god’s ankle, like he could hold Loki together even as he watched him come apart with a series of gasping cries.

When Loki finally stilled, chest rising and falling with every rapid breath, he stared blindly up at the ceiling for a few seconds, as Tony stroked patiently at the ball of his ankle. Finally, the god cocked his head ever so slightly, green eyes finding Tony’s, and a small, tired, infinitely precious smile formed on his face.

Without having to think about it, Tony smiled back.


End file.
